Jarldom of Serrin
The Jarldom of Serrin is a viking like raiding nation in the north west know to terrorise the shores of the High kingdom of Ceorin and the Low kingdom of Amarath and are the dominent power in their section of the map. they are a Norse styled faction with a viking styled army designed for raiding and flexibility on the battlefield. Serrin Military The Jarldom of Serrin is based around the viking tactics based on purely strong yet fast moving infantry normally with light to medium armour making them able to avoid most of the brunt of any large and slow moving army. it is set up into three types of infantry units however they can field cavalry it will only be used for invasions same with pre made seige equipment. they have infantry wise: Thane: a Thane/Thegn or Pegn (in danish) they are the elite retinue of a leader in a raiding situation and are armed heavily normally with a 2 handed axe to combat cavalry and act as shock infantry with a sword side arm along with 2 francisca. they will have the heaviest armour in the army with normally a chainmail shirt and scale armour. they are the major anti cav and normally placed at the flanks. equipment: Scale armour.jpg|Thane scale armour able to glance arrow fire and slashing and stabbing attacks however vulnrable to blunt weapons Thagn axe.jpg|the two handed axe is 1 1/2 metres long and good for anti cavalry and shock tactics and can crush enemies Serrin Thane.jpg|Serrin thane Francisca.jpg|throwing axe that can tear through shields and chainmail Chainmail hauberk.jpg|Chainmail hauberk Hand axe.jpg|norse Hand axe good for tearing light and medium armour and wooden shields Thane Partial plate.jpg|Thane body plate (replaces the scale if the thane can afford it) Norse helmet.jpg|Norse Thane helmet 2 handed norse axe Hand axe 2 Francisca Scale or partial plate with chainmail armour chainmail gauntlets and greaves and all metal Drengr: a Serrin youth they are not wealthy or experianced enough for good armour or a the honour of donning a shield and heading to the frontlines they are trained to hold back and gain experiance from observing while showering the enemy with arrows and when needed they can be charged into melee but are not suited to close combat they are also very manoubarable so they can run away from heavy enemy troops if they need to. allways placed at the rear armed with longbows, short bows along with padded cloth armour and boiled leather armour and chainmail shirt if they can afford it. equipment: Longbow.jpg|Norse longbow made of only one type of wood in comparison to yew which is a combination wood Leather lamellar.jpg|Leather lamellar Drengr.jpg|Drengr's in war of the vikings Drengr armour.jpg|Drengr armour of black leather and padded cloth Hand axe.jpg|Side arm hand axe Norse footman helmets.jpg|norse basic helmet Longbow Hand axe quiver of barbed arrows Leather and padded cloth armour Huskarls: Mainly armed with a shield and a one handed weapon these men are designed to be the central backbone of a Serrin army designed for shield based tactics like a shield wall and good for charging in and pinning an enemy for a time they are good troops however they mainly only wear a mail hauberk or scale armour with plate or mail gauntlets they are not very well suited to long periods of fighting in a slugging match with no support and although they would hold out for a while they would eventually fall and retreat. they are normally equipped with axes and spears as well as swords if they can afford them. they are good in defense at the front against most unit types but the sides and rear tend to be vulnrable. equipment: Scale armour.jpg|Scale armour Viking gauntlet.jpg|norse Leather gauntlet Huskarls.jpg|Norse Huskarl mob Francisca.jpg|francisca Chainmail hauberk.jpg|mail hauberk Hand axe.jpg|Hand axe Norse partial plate.png|Partial plate low to medium quality for the huskarls Norse footman helmets.jpg|Norse basic helmet 2 Francisca Large round shield Hand axes or swords or spears Scale or Partial plate or Lamellar over a mail hauberk which is all metal plus hard boiled leather gauntleets and shinpads.